Pokemon: Investigators of the Dead
by An Unknown girl from Johto
Summary: The Legendaries are having a party in three days after Red is born. There is a team called Team Vile-Vine that has corrupt members...a Shaymin, Mew, and Celebi are needed...a pair of brothers just want to go home...of course, fate has to be a pain in the-
1. The adventure begins

Pokemon: Investigators of the Dead By An Unknown girl from Johto Chapter 1

_Diamond and Pearl music (from the anime) starts playing. It's on the radio._

*****Beep* *beep* *beep*** **"Narghhh…oh, morning. Dang it, I wanted to get more sleep." Mike Chlorophyll of Team Vile-Vine said, as he turned off the radio/alarm clock. Mike got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where he did his business, and got in front of the has brown hair and green eyes. He also has pale skin, and a gentle face. But that gentle face has a secret to it…

Meanwhile…

_Golden Time Lover music (from FullMetal Alchemist) starts playing. It's also on the radio._

"Uhhh, oh, mornin' again. Hello, sun." A pokemon said as it turned off the radio on her nightstand. The pokemon got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. In the mirror was a beautiful legendary pokemon who was green, pink, yellow, and white. On her back was the legendary Gracidea flower! SHE IS THE ALMIGHTY SHAYMIN!

Mike Chlorophyll put on his Team Vile-Vine uniform, and sighed. "What mission am I going to have today? I hope it's a research project. I always loved those missions." He went down the hallway until he came upon the third door on the left. "This is it." He gulped. He opened the door, and walked in. Inside was a large room completely covered in vines, there was also a chair on the other side of it; in that chair was a mysterious person whom hid their face in the shadows. "Hello, Mike. Your mission today is to catch three legendary pokemon. Celebi, Shaymin, and a Mew for me."

Meanwhile…

"Huh, funny. I thought this dress would fit me, but oh well. I'll probably give this to Celebi." Shaymin said with a shrug, while putting back a _very_ small dress made out of leaves. She looked out the window of her room on the Spear Pillar. Outside, all the legendaries were on the Spear Pillar, each chattering to another. The Legendary Council meeting would start in three days, to discuss about the new baby born, Red. Shaymin smiled. Arceus had _finally_ found a lover; a human named Chuck Norris. Shaymin wondered if she would ever find her special someone.


	2. Arenselia's gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; I do own the plot, Team Vile-Vine, Mike Chlorophyll, and this particular Shaymin, but not Shaymins in general.**

A/N: Btw: The first chapter was to introduce my OC and this Shaymin. Guess it's real name. Hint: Look on . Look for a certain person.

Chapter 2

Matt understood. Mystery Woman waved at him goodbye as he left the room. "He'll do me well. And with Celebi, Shaymin, and Mew, my dreams will be complete, as well as all of Team Vile-Vine's. That day will be my best." Mystery Woman said. "Hmm, it's time I payed _them_ a visit." Thus, she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Dang, this is a hard job. Oh well. Hm, before I do that though, I need to eat. I guess i'll take a shortcut to the café through the prison cells." Mike said as he walked down the hallway. After turning right, he came upon the prison cells. He looked in each of the prison cells, the poor souls. He came upon one cell with interesting inhabitants. He couldn't make out their faces, or most of their bodies. But he could make out a metal arm. <em>Interesting.<em> Mike thought. He carried on to the café.

"Hey Mike!" Arenselia, Mike's friend said. Arenselia quickly persuaded Mike to sit with her. Then, they started to chat.

"Oh, Mike, I got a new pokemon!"

"What pokemon is it?"

"Lotad!"

"A Hoenn pokemon, eh? Whatev'."

"You don't…like it?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I got a really hard mission today."

"I know how to cheer you up! I got a present for you!"

Arenselia took something (Mike knew it must be the present) out of her bag. It was a pokeball. It was gold and white with the letters GS carved into it. WHAT THE HECK! THE GS BALL!

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem!" She smiled.

Mike walked away, now speechless.

**A/N: What is Mystery Woman talking about? Hmm…And what about the prison? Who are they? Btw: Do you like Arenselia? And do you think she's awesome? HECK YEAH! O.O Mike won the jackpot…GO GS BALL!**


	3. Mystery Woman and the jail cell

Chappie 3 By: An Unknown girl from Johto

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own Pokemon or FullMetal Alchemist; I do own the plot, Team Vile-Vine, Mike Chlorophyll, and this particular Shaymin, but not Shaymins in general.**

A/N: You know, I love you reviewers, not just because you support me to write the rest of this story, but also because you overall make my day a happier one. So, I present Chappie 3 of PIOTD! Oh, and if you've been looking on Pokemon Episode (There's a dot here. And no spaces) Org, I'm sorry, but my Internet hasn't been working too well. I will go on there the next chance I have. Thank you for your patience!

Mystery Woman walked down the hallway, then turned right.

Each and every prisoner backed away from her. You see, Mystery Woman was known to torture her prisoners with such gruesome ways, most of the prisoners wished they were dead. Mystery Woman didn't care, though. They were prisoners. They could think anything about her.

She stopped upon the cell with "them".

"Get up. Show your face, if you don't want to be scarred for life." Mystery Woman demanded.

"I've already _been_ scarred for life." One of the prisoners said.

"True, true. But either way, you have business with me. You want to go home, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let's get started."

The two prisoners walked to the cell door.

The first one was shor-never mind. He had golden hair and golden eyes. His right arm and left leg were made of something called automail. He had a silver state alchemist watch. His name is Edward Elric.

The second one was a suit of armor. It had spikes all over it. Apparently, the guy didn't have a body (Not explaining how that happened), so his brother (Edward) fixed his soul to the suit of armor. He has a really high-pitched voice. His name is Alphonse Elric.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Alphonse said.


	4. Mew is insane, and Amara comes into play

**A/N: Hello! I decided to write this today, after reading some of ****ARCEUS-master****'s fanfics, mostly Gods and Mortals. A really good fic, except there are F bombs by Giratina, along with Giratina trying to kill Dialga and Palkia. Anyways, Amara-nii chan is in this fic, as an alchemist, so it should be interesting. In fact, she's in this very chapter. She got this privilege a while ago because she made my day a lot happier. Well, on with the fic!**

_I don't really have anything to do, so I think I'll talk to Mew. _Asia the Shaymin thought. She walked up a hill towards Mew's temporary home. You see, every legendary except Arceus had a temporary home on the Spear Pillar. They usually only use the homes during meetings, like the time Kyogre and Groudon almost destroyed Hoenn _again_. _That_ was a horrible year.

Asia knocked on the door, and a gentle "_Mew!"_ could be heard. Mew opened the door, and then tackled Asia with the strength of a football player. "Oof!" Asia gasped for air from the strangle-hug. "Playtime with Asia! Playtime with Asia!" Mew cried happily. _Yup, good ol' Mew._ Asia thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile in Amestris…

"Hey, Colonel Mustang, where'd Al and Ed go? Knowing them, they should've been back here by now!" Amara the Moonlight Alchemist asked.

"Honestly, Amara, I don't know. I sent them off to investigate a robbery with-what eyewitnesses' say-a chimera involved. You're very right that they _should_ have been back by now, but they aren't. Which is why I called you. Go find them." Mustang said.

"_I_ have to find them?"

"Yes."

"All by myself?"

"Yes."

"No help or support at all?"

"Yes."

"I accept."

"Good, now get out of my office."

"Yes sir!"

_OMG, OMG, frickin' awesome!_ Amara thought as she raced out of Mustang's office.

"What do girls see in them? Seriously, they should be chasing me!" Mustang said with a sigh. _Where are they, though?_ He could only guess that they were MIA or KIA. He looked out the window to see Amara running through the rain down below, eager to go on her new adventure.

"Hello, colonel…" A voice said as Mustang saw no more.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mew, what is that over there?" Asia said as she cocked her head to the side. From what she could see, there was a HUGE rainbow colored daisy. But that wasn't what she was talking about. The flower was normal here in Mew Land, but what was <em>on it<em> was not. It looked like a little bundle, or something; it had something in it, though.

"Oh, that's my son, Ash. Would you like to meet him?"

Instantly, Asia's face paled. "M-mew…y-you had SEX?"

"What's sex?" Mew said as she cocked her head to the side.

"How do you not know-_wait a minute_, where did you find Ash?"

"Find him? I made him! With sugar and spice, everything nice, some chemical X, my genes, and a human hat that says dunce, I don't know what that is, but it sounds like it will make someone smarter, I stirred in a pot, and then Ash became the product! I was originally hoping for some Ultra Grande Chili, but I'm pretty happy I got Ash instead."

For a moment there was silence, except for the occasional squeal Mew made.

"Let me get this straight, you _made_ him?"

"Yup!"

"And you do know 'dunce' means idiot?"

"…"

"You just realized you most likely made Ash stupider, didn't you?"

"FIDDLESTICKS! Now he can't be a scholar! Oh well, I'm sure he can be a candy maker, or a balloon salesperson, or a toy maker, like me!"

"Yeah, good luck with that. But do you know how to take care of a pokemon baby?"

"He's only half pokemon! His other half is human! And yes, I know how to take care of him! You feed him lots of candy, right?"

Asia face palmed. "How about I care for him, while you play on your bouncy bed?"

"Great idea!" Mew exclaimed.

When Mew was out of hearing range, Asia said: "You poor thing. Let's get you washed up, then I'll give you some berries." To which Ash agreed on by mewing.

"You're cute. Too cute…I have my eye on you."

A sinister laugh could be heard from guess who.

**A/N: Did I do good? Did I? Well, either way, this is the longest, most fun to write, chapter I have ever made. Seriously, and I gave you a cliffy on what happened to Mustang, and Asia's babysitting, plus you have the robbery to think about, I introduced four more people in this chapter, (Mustang, Amara, Mew, and Ash) AND made a Power Puff Girls reference. All that in one chapter. Now, give me your review, and do the following: In your review, tell what you liked about this chapter and what you disliked, your guess(es) about what's happening, and how you think Ash and Red (they're both babies right now) are connected. Also, what is Mike's significance in this story? Think about it. And if he's trying to catch Mew, Celebi, and Shaymin, how will they defend themselves? Ask yourself that. It's very important. Also, because only four people voted, the poll was closed, and "None of them!" is winning. Now review, or Mew will use you as a volley ball!**


	5. Celebi's Mission, and Red's Screeching

**A/N: Well, I'm sad. I released two new chapters, and no one reviewed. :'( Oh well. Anyways, Yay! 5th Chappie of PIOTD! (No worries Best friends fans, I've decided to make chapter 5 of BF after this one.) So, in celebration, it's time to meet Celebi! (In her point of view) Now, if you're not going to review, I have some new story ideas for you! They're in my poll. I would like to congratulate a few people, and they are as follows:**

**Linda Ku-For being my first reviewer on NR;**

**Kasuki101-For letting me adopt her story that was falling apart due to lack of updates, but also because of her reviews,**

**LustingDreamer31095****-For reviewing, voting, and many other wonderful things.**

**An Unknown guy from Kanto-Even though you're a troll, you actually make me smile at your idiotic sayings, and for, unintentionally making me go forward,**

**WinxPossible-For reviewing,**

**UgunsGreka Fans-For reviewing,**

**Kyuubi No Tenshi-For reviewing and making an awesome story,**

**Amara-nii chan-For everything, reviewing, favoriting, probably voting in my poll, putting a smile on my face. When I first saw all the things you did, I was so happy, it felt like the first time I got Leafy, my Meganium. You've been here from the start, and you haven't once given up on me,**

**zflame393-For being my first reviewer, and making sure to keep up with me on BF,**

**Me You and the Voices-For telling me in a nice way what were my mistakes, while being a critic,**

**And lastly,**

**MR. SLOWPOKE-For being a great friend, whom I couldn't love more, and reading every story I've created, as well as at least reviewing them once.**

**I said a few people, didn't I? Well, depending how you look on it, I guess I lied. Crap. Well, have a merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza, or any other holidays around this time, and remember, Asia, Mike, The Elrics, and all of the lovable cast wishes for you to be quite happy this year. I do, too, of course. On with the story!**

**Asia: Wait a second!**

**An Unknown girl from Johto: What? What is it?**

**Asia: Don't you remember? Oh, not your story, but what about your _other_ little speech?**

**An Unknown girl from Johto: Oh, right, sorry! I was just so wrapped up in my other speeches!**

**Asia: *rolls eyes* Want me to do it?**

**An Unknown girl from Johto: Yes, please.**

**Asia: Around this time of year, many are jolly, and they may become slightly obese, not that that's bad, while others are not so jolly, and are practically starving. Would you like to help these people? My suggestion: If you have old furniture, books, toys, silverware, electronics, or old joys, then donate them to a Betty Griffins House® near you. They are a non-profit, charity business that sells your stuff, and then uses the money to help the poor. Thank you; now back to the Chappie of Doom.**

Celebi's POV

She did it again. Asia sent me another dress! Though this one is quite beautiful, it was just a teensy bit too big for me! _WTF do I do with this? I can't grow after all, and getting fatter wouldn't help…_I thought with sorrow. I absolutely loved the dress, but fit me it did not. _If only Shakespeare were alive, he would definitely score this as a tragedy…not. I'm just being really stupid._

_I wonder how Mew's doing…probably eating candy and chewin' bubblegum. That or playing with Asia._ I thought as I teleported to Mew's house; what I saw next did not surprise me.

Simply put, Mew was bouncing three times on her big Mew bed, looking up at the mirror, and running into her closet, while screaming something about a poochyena in the mirror. Asia was holding a…IS THAT A BUNDLE? When the frack did she…? Never mind…just…never mind.

Anyways, so I walked over to Asia and said, "Why did you send me ANOTHER dress?" Then she said: "Because it didn't fit." "Still doesn't explain why you sent it to ME."

"No particular reason."

I was REALLY angry when she said that. You don't just send me dresses, you know! I was just about to explode on her, when I saw what was inside that bundle. A little kid. It was a _human_ kid. The frack?

Now, you see, I'd gotten used to Mew Mewnapping humans and Pokemon alike. But she had never Mewnapped a baby, much less a human baby. So I was freaking out; by the way, if you're wondering, I KNOW Asia doesn't kidnap, so Mew probably did it, and Asia was probably trying to care for it, until they find the person(s) it belongs to. On much closer inspection, I figured out it was a boy. I thought it was a girl. But anyways, so I asked Asia, and she said, "Mew made this baby by accident, he's half Mew, half human, and Mew tried to feed him so much candy his heart would have stopped. Good thing I came in time, or Mew would be a murderer, and Ash's blood would be everywhere."

So then I said: "Um, okay, and I'm guessing Ash is the human's name."

"Bulls eye."

"Dear Arceus, this isn't going to be fun!" I moaned.

"Yeah, Celebi, we need to talk. Can you use double team for me?"

"Why?"

"Well, _someone_ needs to watch him while we go to the other room."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

With that, I made two clones to keep watch on Ash. Asia led me through a narrow corridor whose walls were made out of chocolate; thankfully, and not so thankfully, Mew made sure it was less than 30° degrees in here. So, it was absolutely freezing.

Eventually, we got to the room Asia was talking about. It was painted in a shade of blue, otherwise known as by humans: OMG SHINY MEW! MUST. HAVE! It smelled like candy; _too_ much candy. Health inspectors would faint when they smelled the aroma. I could just barely stand it; not even _ARCEUS_ could stand it! If Asia wanted me to go in here, something really big must be up.

"Celebi."

I said something really intelligent like: "Guh huh?"

Asia stuffed a pillow in her mouth to keep from laughing. It failed.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Freaking hilarious, Celebi!"

I was ready to punch her in the face, until she said,

"Celebi, let's get down to business. I need you to guard Lord Red. I don't think he's safe anymore."

"He's safe, Asia! Arceus is protecting him! And he has other guards, too!"

"I just…have a really bad feeling. I think we should also move _away_ from the Spear Pillar."

"Asia, that's crazy! What kind of bad feeling are you getting? That the chili stand is out of chili?"

"DID SOMEONE SAY CHILI?"

"There's some chili in your front yard, Mew!"

"SWEET!"

"Phew! Anyways, I'm being serious, Celebi! Something just isn't right!"

"Oh yeah, and what evidence do you have?"

"Celebi, you are probably blind if you haven't noticed it. Grass types everywhere are disappearing. I can't contact the Lilligant clan anymore, as well as the Tropius and Tangela clans!"

"Oh…what the crap?"

"I think it's some new villainous team called Team Vile-Vine."

"Sounds like they like vines."

She face palmed.

"Why? WHY? Why am I related to this moron?"

"Hey! That's mean!"

"You're right; you deserve better…in some sick and twisted mind-fracky world."

"Ugh, I give up!"

"Anyways, just go and protect him."

"Why can't you protect him?"

"Because I'm caring for Ash, remember?"

"Oh, right…" I felt like a total moron.

"I'm going to see what the frack Mew's problems are; make sure to teleport to the palace, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bye."

"See ya later…"

I teleported to the inside of the palace instantly. I'd seen it a million times, and it was still beautiful. The walls were pearl white, the floor of platinum tile, and the doors of diamond. The windows held the epics of long forgotten journeys, while others had newer ones. Some had more famous ones, like the creation of the Creation Trio, and the beginning of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Then I saw the newest one; little baby Red in Arceus's arms (only two of them), smiling. Dang, he's so cute in the picture…now, hopefully, I'll be able to see him in person.

I walked through the corridor, longing to get to the other side. I got there, and I opened the door. But then I heard crying; it was _Red's_ crying. My jaw dropped to the FLOOR. Holy. Shinx. Arceus was barking orders like crazy. Groudon was trying to get various kinds of foods. Ho-Oh was saying "Don't cry…please don't cry…because then I cry."

Then Arceus noticed me. "Celebi, you wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"

"Um, no, Lord."

So, I read Red's mind. He was sleepy, but he couldn't fall asleep. So, I used Sing (1) on him. It worked like a Charm (2). He fell asleep instantly…did I mention that he is so dang cute when he's asleep?

Then, Arceus told me, "Thank you, Celebi. That was _much_ needed."

"Your welcome."

Arceus looked at the little Red in her hands, probably wondering what his future would be like.

"You know Celebi, I do believe you have a _reason_ for being here."

I didn't like how she said "reason". It sounded like she was angry, about to go into a psychotic rage. It was almost as if…

"Yes, I have a reason. Asia sent me. She's worried…she says we've lost contact with the Tropius, Tangela, and Lilligant clans. She believes it's the work of a villainous team called, 'Team Vile-Vine'. Also, she feels it isn't safe here anymore, that we ne-"

"That we need to move away from my beloved home?" Arceus asked glumly.

"Yes, Lord."

She looked really, _really_, depressed. I couldn't blame her. She absolutely loved the place, as it had been her home since birth. She also probably wanted Red to grow up in it, too. Everyone loved it here. It would be so hard to say goodbye to the palace.

Now, she looked like she needed a hug.

**A/N: Holy Shinx, Batman! Wow, this tops my previous record for the longest chapter…six. Dang. Pages. On. Microsoft. Word. FRACK YEAH! Though a good dang bit of it was my A/N, still! Six pages! I hope you guys liked it! Oh yeah, one more thing:**

**(1): I'm not actually sure if Celebi can learn sing, but I really needed Celebi to know sing. I'm sorry if you thought it could learn sing. _However_…the movie 13 event one has Nasty Plot, the one of the few moves Celebi can't actually learn without events or hacking. It can also learn Baton Pass…meaning use Nasty Plot two or three times, Baton Pass to, say, Reshiram, and your opponent is pretty much screwed. I recommend getting rid of Recover. Do not get rid of Healing Wish, in case of emergencies. And Leaf Storm is too powerful a move to let slip away, so keep that in mind. **

** (2): The reason why I capitalized "Charm" is because I was making a reference to the actual move, which sharply lowers the foe's attack.**

** Thank you, you have been a good audience. **

** Asia: Hold on a second!**

** Me: What?**

** Asia: I love cupcakes.**

** Me: O_o Okay…?**

** Me: Goodbye everyone! REVIEW! Or you will need a hug when Celebi is done with you…because she will trap you inside Red's toys. You'll escape later.**


	6. Unholy Desecration of Celebi's Shrine

**A/N: Hi guys! Chappie 6 is out! Yay~! By the way, do you have popcorn? BECAUSE I WANT ZE POPCORN. Just kidding! Although I seriously want popcorn…anyway, Asia has something to tell you.**

** Asia: An Unknown girl from Johto does not own Pokemon! Or FullMetal Alchemist, or…wait a sec…do you own ANYTHING?**

** Well, I own you, and Mike, and Arenselia, and the plot…**

** Asia: Oh yeah…wait, don't you own Amara-Nii chan and Celebi?**

** No. I do not own Amara. I DO however own Celebi, but not Celebis in general.**

** Asia: Oh okay, but…what the heck happened to Mike?**

** He's in this chapter. -_- **

** Asia: Right, anyway on with the Chappie!**

After a trip to the magikarp house (For information on Celebi), Mike came to the Ilex Forest. He looked around at the hoothoot in the trees, the oddish sleeping quietly on the ground, and the paras cuddling each other in the bushes. Now, he walked to the shrine. The craftsmanship was wonderful; red bark wood with strands of gold in it, and a petite door silver lace.

_Such a shame I have to do this…_he thought as he desecrated the shrine.

A wild CELEBI appeared! And let me tell you, this Celebi was _fuming_! "Why did you _pee_ on my shrine?"

"To draw you out of your hiding place." He said calmly, though he was scared out of his wits.

"So, you pee on my shrine, in order to make me appear before the insolent _fool_ that you are?" she said gritting her teeth. Now, you see he knew it was a rhetorical question, and he didn't want to answer. However, his mouth boasted a "Yes." with a dignified and snotty tone.

If he hadn't thrown the GS Ball, Celebi would have torn his lungs out.

It jiggled once, twice, thrice, and then it stopped. There was a _click_ sound to notify him that the Pokemon that had just tried to kill him was at his mercy. He then said to himself, "One angry Celebi down, one Shaymin and one Mew to go." And then he had his Tropius soar into the sky with him on his back; and he didn't dare look down.

**A/N: So, how was it? I know this was a short chapter, but I needed to end it there. Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering, I was trying to write chapter 5 of BF, but ended up writing this. Don't know how. Anyways, REVIEW! Or you will be attacked by Celebi!**


	7. Stuck in the Distortion WorldCapture

**A/N: Hello! Here's the new chappie! I'm going to make cake soon, maybe not, but if I do, it'll be fun! Anyway, the person who will talk to you today is Mike.**

** Mike: Thank you readers, for you help An Unknown girl from Johto continue this story, and give her some laughs. An Unknown girl from Johto wants YOU to review! After reading the story, of course. Now, I want to know how much you guys li-**

** Amara: Move over!**

** Mike: What was that for?**

Amara: The chappie, remember? We're supposed to present the chappie! So, without further adieu, I present the chappie!

It was 2:00 in the morning, when she heard the noise. ANHH! Something screamed. Then a heavy, eerie, silence coated the air. It was almost as if she couldn't breathe, for a fog drifted, wrapping her mouth.

She almost screamed in fury. One second, she was running away from a chimera, a _fast_ one, too, then, she was here, wherever "here" is. Not knowing what was going on made her uneasy. ANHH!

_Again, that noise!_ _Where is it coming from?_ She thought, scared and angry, pitiful, you could even say. _Where am I?_ She cried, curling up into a small, blue, ball. If only she knew, if only she knew what was going on, then maybe, possibly, she could escape, find Al and Ed, go home, and take a nice hot bath, leaving her worries behind her.

For you see, she was stuck in a _lovely_ little place called the "Distortion World". How nice.

Asia walked into a garden far from the Spear Pillar, for she decided Ash should see a garden. It was called Floaroma Town Flower Garden, where there were flowers as far as the eye could see. Ash looked disappointed. Then he got an idea. Put simply, it was-

-Pulling Asia's scarf.

"HOLY SUNKERN!"

Now this pain, it wasn't too bad. But the shock had caused her outburst. She heard people yell, "What was that?", and realized she and Ash could be in danger. Luckily, the moon shone upon her, and she turned into land forme. She hid Ash under her, and no one noticed the two…except Mike. When all of the townsfolk left, he came to the spot in which Asia lie; he proceeded to have his froslass use Blizzard. She used herself as a shield for Ash, and was on only a sliver of health. Not only that, but she was frozen from her rear to her front paws.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt,"

He threw a friend ball. She knew what it was, for all of her adventures with Celebi around Johto had made her know every single fun fact there was in Johto. And this fun fact was it made pokemon friendlier.

Somehow, she broke the ice.

She dodged the ball, and used a Seed Flare attack. The froslass fell to the ground, _hard_, but got up again and used Astonish. Asia had about two hp now, and flinched. Then Mike threw one more friend ball. *ding* *ding*** ***ding*** **Click! Do do do, do do do nuu! _You caught the wild Shaymin! However, you have not caught the Mew!_

"I know that, but Mew is going to be a lot harder than these two," he said while looking at Celebi and Asia's pokeballs.

_Actually, there's a Mew right in front of you…_

Mike noticed Ash, who immediately turned into Mew form to try to attack Mike. Then Mike used an Ultra ball…Ash was caught.

**A/N: So, do you like it? Thank you for reading, by the way! :3**


	8. A scared Jirachi, tang, and cupcakes

**A/N: Hi! Did you know I'm a beta reader? Also, I have much thanks to 5****th**** Dimension, Amara, and Liz Hollow.**

"JIRACHI!" Arceus shouted.

"Y-y-yes, m-ma'am?" The frightened Jirachi asked.

Arceus had not seen Mew's boy, Ash, Celebi, or Asia since yesterday. The moment since Red woke up (Right after Mew asked where Ash was), he began to look around nervously. His red eyes shown fear, or rather, it looked as if he knew something she didn't…she began to worry herself.

"Jirachi, have you seen Ash, Celebi, or Asia?" This time she used a voice as soft as the pearl clouds in the sapphire sky.

Jirachi was relieved.

"Celebi said she was going to her shrine. Something about an idiot peeing on it."

"All right, Jirachi. What about Ash and Asia?"

"Asia is babysitting Ash, so she took him to see one of her gardens. I think it was in Floaroma Town."

"Thank you. Here's a Lum Berry."

"Gracias."

"You speak Spanish?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…You can go now."

"Oh! Of course! Bye!"

And with that, Jirachi left.

* * *

><p>"Why do you want me, anyway?" Edward asked. He was in a large laboratory, with machines of chrome everywhere. It looked like the future to him. Then again, for him, it actually <em>was<em> the future.

"It should be obvious by now. Science dictates my actions here. I intend to make the most of this." Mystery Woman said, somewhat impatiently.

"Of _what?_" Edward inquired. He noted that he and Mystery Woman were the only ones in the room.

"Yo-"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Mystery Woman shut her mouth for a moment, then reopened it and asked, "Who is it?".

"It's me, Mike."

"Mike, this is really the wrong time. If you have questions about the cap-"

"Ma'am, I have all of the captures. But I also have a _very_ special Mew."

Mystery Woman sighed. She would have to postpone her experiment. She walked outside, leaving the confused Elric inside.

"You got them all that quickly?" She asked.

"Did you expect any longer from your best catcher?" Mike smirked.

"No, but about that Mew…what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"It's a shiny, lvl 1 Mew, that turns into a human baby."

"Wow."

Mike proceeded to show her Ash, Asia, and Celebi.

"These are in the top percentage-"

"Of Rattata?" He asked with a hum in his voice.

Mystery Woman glared at him. Once, when she took Mike (Who was a kid back then) to Johto, they met an absol-utley annoying boy named Joey. He was part of the Shorts Clan, or "youngsters", as they were called officially. He had said that his Rattata was in the top percentage of Rattata. Note: He immediately got owned.

"-Of health." Cue the gritting of her teeth. "Health, Mike, _health_."

"Yeah, yeah. So…want some tang? I hear we got a new shipment from Nerv. They said something about a new product called EVAs."

"No. I don't want any tang."

"Okay."

"…"

"…Apple juice?"

"You're hopeless."

"_Sure_. I didn't just capture three legendary pokemon."

Mike walked away, with the pokemon.

* * *

><p><em>Well…who wants to bet they're going to abuse us?<em> Asia asked Celebi via telepathy.

_How about control us to rule the world?_ Celebi sighed.

"WAAHHH! Unnhh, unnhh…WAAAAHHHHHH!" Lil' Ash cried.

_It's okay; it's okay. Think about cupcakes._

_Cupcakes? Asia, you think _CUPCAKES_ will make things better? And you insult __my__ intelligence!_

_I don't insult it; I point out you have none._

_COME HERE, RIGHT NOW!_

_You forgot something._

_What?_

_Pokeballs. Remember?_

_Oh…_

_This is why you have no intelligence._

_Argh!_

"MEW!" Suddenly, Ash is released from his pokeball.

* * *

><p>Amara walked around, trying to find her way out. Giratina bumped into her, trying to scare Amara.<p>

Of course, we're talking about a giant basilisk-like creature, making you see dead pictures of yourself. No way she could be-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I stand corrected. Well, at least Giratina wasn't actively trying to murder Amara.

"Gira? Gi ti rana?"

"I don't understand you, huge evil chimera!" Amara whined. It was cold, she was hungry, and she was tired. Eventually, she fell asleep and landed on Giratina's back. Quickly, but not too fast, Giratina flew to the exit.

**A/N: Hello! I've been kind of busy lately, so sorry for the slow update. Thank you my loyal fans! *bows* I would love it if in your review, you guess what happens next.**

**EDIT: Unfortunately, ****this chapter did not come when it was supposed to. The next chapter will be worth the wait.**


	9. The reveal

**A/N: Hello! So I'm back again with this chapter! :D Asia has something she wants to say to those who haven't read "New Recruit". Asia Live:**

** Asia: Hi. I temporarily took over the story "New Recruit". It was awesome. I was plunging everyone into Filler Hell, but An Unknown girl from Johto shattered my plans. I was so close, too. I think it was the 4th or 5th chapter. Well, goodbye.**

** Anyways, tons will be revealed in this chapter. Thank you!**

Alphonse groaned. The lady who imprisoned him and Ed had taken Ed away from Al, dropping Al off in some cafeteria for the prisoners. But he could also see regular workers; the ones that were either brave or stupid enough to come over to the prison tables. Luckily, the place wasn't a big white room. It was actually a nice, soothing brown, no doubt to make everyone in the room calm.

Everything besides the taking Al away from Ed part had been fine until _she_ appeared. Her name? You do remember her from chapter two, right? Arenselia? Well, she had gone over to Al's table and asked him whom he was. After that, he asked for her name. Why on earth did he fall to her trap?

"Oh! I'm Arenselia! I own a Lotad, who is adorable, a Sunkern, that is kinda clingy, and a Lilligant, who constantly spends her free time gardening. I'm Mike's childhood friend, I'm a low ranking member of Team Vile-Vine, and I'm on coffee! COFFEE!"

In his mind, he had ears and they have been bleeding since she said Arenselia. Not to mention the fact that he had NO IDEA about what she said after Arenselia. Well, he knew what coffee was. He also knew she needed to see a psychiatrist.

"Um, Arenselia, I think you need to see the mental doctor."

"Oh no, I'm fine."

A minute later…

"Chocolate Bunearies in the sky,

Come to me~!

We'll be high,

Then the moon will die~!"

_What the heck is wrong with this woman? Oh wait…the coffee she had earlier…probably drugged by a prankster._ He'd heard there were some prisoners who, in their free time, drugged the team members. So, he backed away from her as fast as he could.

Ed was thoroughly confused. First, he wakes up in a cell. Then, a mean woman separated him from Al. She takes him to some sort of mad scientist lab, and she says science dictates her next actions. She is then interrupted-_thank whatever the heck is out there_-, and leaves him inside. A day has passed, and he's still in here. Well, it seems like it has only been thirty minutes, but judging from the activity outside the room that he could see through a small window, it had been an entire day. He sighed.

Mystery Woman had appeared next to him without him realizing it. He was alarmed, and went into an offensive position; it was his instinct after all.

"Oh, stop it. Fighting me won't get you home, will it?" She tried to not sound rude, or threatening for that matter.

Ed relaxed a little. "What do you want from me, exactly? All you said was that I am important to your plan, and you need my alchemy. Why?"

"The truth is Edward, my name is Shizen No Shōjo. I don't have a real name. In all honesty, I like the name I have assigned to myself. That is the first thing you asked me. Now it is time to answer the other questions. You, Edward, along with Al, accidentally had your souls ripped out from your body. The memories of this incident are still in your bodies, waiting to reconnect with the majority of the souls. The two of you passed through the gate, and landed in my garden. How your souls got ripped is because of the most divine event-after the whole Creation trio business that was remedied by a young girl named Dawn-; the birth of a child. _God's child_. I do not know the specifics, for nature has only told me that a savior, a heavenly prince, has been born. For some reason or another, your world's god of sorts was not able to keep the both of you from coming here. I thank this event, as it will allow me to fulfill my duties again."

Edward was speechless. What the heck is going on? His thoughts were interrupted when Shizen spoke again.

"I need you specifically to see the prince. Will you please help me?"

"_THAT'S_ WHAT YOU WANTED? YOU IMPRISONED ME AND AL FOR THAT? WHAT KIND OF SICK-"

"I had to do that because some of my members are humans-turned-demon from malicious thoughts. If I do not create pain and suffering, they start killing people. I have tried to get rid of them, but it results in more bloodshed. I meant no harm to you and your brother; in fact, you would have been treated like royalty had those damned demons not have been there. I'm quite sorry about all of this. I only wish to fulfill my job as Nature's messenger and pass along the news of this prince's birth. Mike has captured the three I need for me to get to Arceus's Palace, but recently it got locked up with Alchemy. One can still go in and out of it; as long as Arceus permits their entrance."

"Why can't just get the permission? Is something wrong? And who is Arceus?"

"Wrong is not the right word to describe my relationship with Arceus, this world's goddess. Arceus loves nature, but when I slapped her across the face for respecting humankind's machines…"

"…You slapped _god_?"

"Yes."

"That takes guts."

Completely ignoring Ed's comment, she began to speak again.

"Arceus banished me from the palace, and had Mew, Celebi, and every Shaymin say goodbye to me. It has been hundreds of years. Now, all have forgotten that event, or even the fact that I exist. I am the embodiment of nature in human form. Yet, humans pollute all of nature and corrupt me…I'll eventually die from suffocation if it ever gets to be about fifty times worse than this. There was once a time where people did not care about me. Pokemon were captured and killed, the areas of nature polluted horribly; I was ready to hang myself when along came a Mew, a Celebi, and a Shaymin. The Mew was visiting the Ilex forest, Celebi's forest, and the Shaymin had sensed danger. The three of them convinced me suicide was not an option, and I followed their advice. I also went to the humans and showed them my horrible state, showing how nature was deathly ill. People only learned by seeing their faces being so heavily corrupted. The three legendaries were my best friends, but the Shaymin died later and the other two were too busy. So it was confusing for those who had forgotten me. Mew and Celebi had been so wrapped up in other things that they never visited me, and so I was forgotten. The Shaymins had never heard of me. None recognized me as Shizen. They thought I was just a foolish human. Since I wasn't weakened, I couldn't commit suicide. People managed to not pollute as much. I was forsaken. And Arceus was looking at me with disgust the whole time."

Ed was quite shocked by this. "Forgotten and forsaken? I thought you only slapped her!"

"That is because…Arceus saved my life."

"But I thought Mew, Celebi, and the Shaymin saved you…?"

"No. They merely told me to stop and they befriended me. Arceus had led them there without them knowing it. I had changed Celebi's forest so no one could find me. Arceus led Celebi there, and the other two followed Celebi. They would have never found me had Arceus not had shown them the way. I am doomed to live forever. Arceus will never allow my passing. Though I have been forsaken, my duties remained the same. Pass on messages to all of nature."

"You still haven't answered some things."

"I created Team Vile-Vine to try to commit suicide. The door will only open if Arceus permits one's entrance…or if one uses alchemy."

"Okay, I think I have it all now…your nature's human form, you want to die because of a mistake, you're using my brother as a hostage-"

"More like guest."

"-, There are evil demons you can't get rid of, my soul has been ripped from my body, and you want me to take you to see a newborn child."

She nodded.

"I've seen my own share of weird things, I need some adventure, and I want to go home. So, I accept your deal."

She smiled. "Thank you."

**A/N: When I said a lot is going to be revealed, I fracking meant it! Here you guys go, I probably won't be able to update as fast, maybe for not even months, because of some horrible circumstances, but I am _NOT_ giving up on my stories. Thank you all for reading my story so far! Next time PIOTD gets updated, it'll be chapter 10! Thank you guys so much!**


	10. Trek to Coronet Day 1 Mission

**A/N: Frack yeah! Chapter 10! This one will be where the plot will be starting to move faster. **

** Asia: Wait!**

** What is it?**

**Asia: Readers, please forgive An Unknown girl from Johto. She was VERY busy with college. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Day 1

Mike took Ash out of his pokeball, and did the same with Celebi and Asia.

"Okay, you guys are going with me to the Spear Pillar."

"But-"

"NO BUTS. Shizen needs you girls and…boy, so I'll be coming with her. If you want, I can tell you about the mission, but for now, I recommend you tell me what kind of food you need. We can't fly to the Spear Pillar, even if we had been there before. We'll have to go through an enormous mountain that will take three days to reach the end, at the least. So, start."

"I'd like to ask about this mission. Can you give me the full details?" It was Celebi who asked this.

"Certainly. The mission is to get to the Spear Pillar, open the door, and go see the young prince."

"HECK NO! We can't agree to that! I'm not letting you lay a finger on him!" It was Asia, of course.

"No worries, I said only see. Not harm, not touch."

Ash giggled.

Asia was still tense.

And Celebi was thinking: _Wait, he said 'Shizen'. I know I've heard that name before…_

**—****—****—**

Arceus was fed up. She sensed three pokemon near…that was Shizen. No doubt about it. She'd kidnapped Asia and Ash, with Celebi, most likely. But then, she couldn't sense them anymore. Dang, she didn't give Shizen as much credit as she should for hiding herself.

She had to leave Red in the care of Deoxys. And Mewtwo had promised to stay with Deoxys. Mew had come along with her, worried sick about Ash. She was finally acting like a mother.

_Dang it, Shizen!_

**—****—****—**

"Alright, Al and I are ready."

"Good, we'll meet up with Mike and Arenselia's drugged, so we're not bringing her. I believe you told Al about what we'll be doing?"

"Yes."

She nodded, and then started to walk to Mike's current location.

**—****—****—**

Red gazed curiously at Mewtwo. She was big and purple, but also very cuddly. Red liked her the most. Red cried when Deoxys came to close. He was red and blue, and had long tentacles not made for cuddling. Red liked him the least. But he still liked them both anyway.

"You've seen the future too, right?"

"Of course I have, Deoxys."

"…I hope they're good for him."

"Me too, me too…"

**A/N: Sorry that it wasn't long. I just have a lot to do, and people aren't reviewing as much. I know people at least are opening the story up, but I don't know what they think about it! ARGH!**

** Anyways, REVIEW! Or you'll be forced to trek through Mt Coronet without food!**


	11. Trek to Coronet Day 1 Secrets

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit I lost my inspiration and will to write for a while. However, as I promised, you will get two new chapters. This is the first one. Thank you for your patience; it is greatly appreciated. I have the following to thank:**

** 5th Dimension: Thanks for your reviews, as they were absolutely wonderful. Always funny or questioning, you always told me the things I was hoping reviewers would comment on; in other words, commenting on some of my more comical parts, while giving me suggestions for my story. You even helped me identify grammar issues. So, though you'll be on Fiction Press for a while, I have to give you a big hug.**

**Mr. Slowpoke: You were the one that actually made me want to write again. Thank you for that. I really appreciate it.**

** Amara-nii chan: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! And I'd like to inform you that you'll love this chapter!**

** Everyone else: Thank you, all of you. Whether you read, alert, fave, or review, I love you all so much! This fan fiction would be nothing without you guys! I thank you just for clicking on this story and giving it a chance!**

**EDIT: The twelfth chapter should be out later this month. For a while, I was unable to login to FF . Net. **

**Now, on with the chappie!**

When I'd woken up, I was by a black portal that had a blue center (Is that for time or space?) (1). It was quite small. Apparently, that chimera had dropped me off here. But now, it was nowhere in sight.

_Should I jump in this portal…_

_ …Or stay in this purple-black alternate reality?_

On one hand, jumping into the portal could be dangerous; I don't know where it's headed, and I don't know if it's safe.

On the other hand, I would be stuck here, and that chimera might come back…

YIKES! I've made up my mind! I'm going through that portal!

_WOOSH!_

The portal widened as I stood in it. I wondered when it would send me away until I was quickly covered by the darkness of it.

I don't recall it all, but I traveled in the blue-purple-black vortex to my unknown destination. I quickly lost consciousness as I started dreaming of where I would end up. My vision was blurry and my eyes were almost closed, but I swear I saw a spike of red hair.

* * *

><p>I was sweating profusely. We had started our trek through Mt. Coronet, and already it turned out to be a grueling task. We didn't have a pokemon capable of surf (Ash was too young to begin to learn HMTM moves), and flying inside the cave was tiresome. Already a day had passed, and we'll be camping out in a mini cave tonight. Right now, I really want to talk to Mike.

"Hey, Mike…" I started, waiting for him to answer.

His green eyes shot to look up at me; they were as green as my eyes…huh.

"Yeah?" He responded, waiting for me to continue.

"Um, I was just wondering…"

* * *

><p>After my answer, she hesitated for a second…I wonder why? She never struck me as shy, so why stop?<p>

"Um, I was just wondering…" She trailed off for a second. Was something bothering her?

"…If you wanted to tell me more about yourself? You know, have a little chat, before we go to sleep?"

The way she said it was a bit peculiar-despite what she said, she looked like she didn't want to be anywhere near me. Was she…

"Are you afraid of me?"

Her eyes widened; she looked at me like she was trying to find out how I came to that question.

"No way! I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

She held her head down in shame-oops; I didn't mean to do that!

"It's just…you captured me for a reason I don't know. You want me to help you see the prince when I have no idea of your true motive. And…you seem…familiar…"

I should have realized she felt that way; Arceus, I'm so stupid! But that last part of her confession is setting me on edge…I wish I could tell her why I'm familiar. But I don't know how she'd react…I think I'll just tell her why I, or more importantly, Shizen needs her.

"Asia, I captured you because Shizen needs to send a message to nature about the prince. You know, what he looks like, what he acts like, and…she needs to make amends."

"Mike…if you don't _need_-you haven't stated why _I'm_ needed-me, then why did you decide to capture me?"

Crap, the obligatory question had been asked. A bit too close in the secret area-I'll have to answer this carefully.

"I work for Shizen. She took me in when I got lost, and treated me nicely. She's done a lot of things for me. This is my big chance to really pay her back. There's something only a Shaymin, Celebi, and a Mew can do. No, I'm not going to tell you what."

"Well then…do you know anything about what happened to the Lilligant, Tangela, and Tropius clans?"

Wow, she is really milking me for answers. This one isn't too hard to answer.

"Yeah, some of the Team Vile-Vine members have been capturing some of them. No worries, half of the members will probably release them soon. Now, may I have the luxury of not having to answer any more questions? It's really late right now." I said as I yawned. I am _really_ tired.

She herself yawned, and said good night. But for some reason, though I was tired I couldn't sleep. It has been a few minutes since Asia stopped talking to me, and I feel something sinister in the air. I looked around, trying to find out where it was coming from. I could hear Ash silently whimpering, so I decided to go there. As I went over to his spot in the smooth, grey-black cave, I was hit on the back of my neck. As I slowly lost consciousness, I heard a voice with malicious intent behind me say, "Sweet dreams, hostage.".

(1) The portal is a reference, and I hope you guys get it. It's to a highly acclaimed game from the 1990s.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it, I tried to add as much detail as I could without forgetting the plot. **

**Now, REVIEW, or you'll become a hostage of a bad guy using plan #28.**


	12. Prison, Sorrow, Realization Trek stopped

**A/N: Chapter 2 of 2. I've decided to start doing recaps. **

**In chapter 1, the main characters (besides Celebi, Ash, Edward, Alphonse, Amara, Arceus, Red, and Shizen) were established, plus Mike was given his mission. **

**In chapter 2, Arenselia was introduced, along with hints of the Elrics. Arenselia gave the GS ball to Mike. **

**In chapter 3, the Elrics and Mew were properly introduced. **

**In chapter 4,Amara and Colonel Mustang were introduced, along with Mew. Colonel Mustang was knocked out, Amara began her journey to find the Elrics, and Asia started taking care of Ash.**

**In chapter 5, Celebi narrates the chapter, and Red and Arceus are shown in the chapter.**

**In chapter 6, Mike captures Celebi.**

**In chapter 7, Amara gets trapped in the Distortion world while Mike catches Asia and Ash.**

**In chapter 8, Giratina takes Amara to the exit.**

**In chapter 9, Alphonse meets Arenselia. Shizen reveals her identity, past, and the reason why the Elrics are there and how she needs them. In other words, it gets serious.**

**In chapter 10, the mission is explained (somewhat) to Celebi and Asia (Ash is too young to understand it). Deoxys and Mewtwo see the future, and hint of what is to come.**

**In chapter 11, Amara wakes up and jumps into the portal while a third party captures Mike.**

**On with ze chappie!**

The entrance opened quietly, so I didn't notice at first. But it didn't take long for me to notice the poor guy they'd obviously kidnapped. He threw the guy to the ground. It was dark in here, so I couldn't see much of him; however, I could see he was a male in about his twenties, with dark hair and very pale skin (like me, but younger). Then he started to wake up.

"Uhhh…" He moaned. He began blinking his eyes, trying to regain his vision. Once he did, he backed up into the wall. He hurriedly looked around, desperately trying to find something. Then he looked at me, seeing I also had my hands roped (tighter than his, though). He realized I couldn't have been who he though I was-his captor.

"Hey, do you happen to know where we are?" He was struggling against his ropes, but the effort was in vain.

"No, but I know who brought us here." It was true, I had no clue where we were, yet I knew _exactly_ who had kidnapped us.

"Who?" I couldn't see his face, but his eyes lightly glowed green.

"The Homunculi."

He wasn't shocked, if anything he was mystified.

"The what now?"

"You have no idea what Homunculi are, do you?" I sighed.

"Not really, but I can tell that they aren't from my world."

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're from a different world than me, that much I can tell. You're like Ed and Al, but they don't come from my world either."

"FullMetal and his brother are here? Where are they?"

He blinked.

"Well, first off, I don't know where we are, so I can't tell which world we're in. But se-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean by the whole 'different world' thing? Are you talking about the other side of the gate?"

"Not exactly, as our worlds are in different universes. Not exactly parallel universes, nor a side of the gate. Now, may I continue?"

I let the information sink into me-realizing this wasn't just a Homunculi problem. It was much more.

"Anyways, secondly Ed and Al's bodies are in your world, while their souls are in mine. It was an accident. We were going to get them back, after they helped us of course, but then I got captured…" He trailed off.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>When I first realized it, I felt like I was going to break down crying. I wanted to go into a psychotic <em>rage<em>.

I didn't need to see the future to understand what I would have to do. It broke my heart, but it was for the best.

I want to use what little time I have left though.

* * *

><p>I was the first to wake up. Therefore, I was the first to realize the predicament.<p>

Mike was nowhere to be seen.

Mike wouldn't just leave, either. There was no way he could of gone anywhere without using an escape rope. When we had left, he didn't have any. Shizen did, but all of her escape ropes were still there. So I went over the possibilities, eventually coming to one conclusion; Mike had been abducted.

I bolted to Shizen's spot in the cave, trying to wake her up.

**A/N: Well this was a fast update! Hope you guys like it. Can you guess who the three that narrate in this chapter are? The first one is obvious, the second one is ambiguous, and the third one could be Asia or Celebi. Also, was this chapter good? Bad? Please, do tell!**


End file.
